Ball of Fire
by Triple Nipple
Summary: When a new threat arises seemingly out of nowhere during Hiccup and Astrid's wedding, the riders and company go to investigate what could be their biggest challenger ever. The tie in story/appetizer to an upcoming crossover story.


**Hey guys! Glad to be bringing this story to you. I just want to explain the route this story is going real quick, and what to expect:**

 **This story on its own will just be kind of a prologue to the main thing I have planned. So basically, if you ever have been to Outback Steakhouse and gotten a Bloomin Onion and thought "Man this is only the appetizer? How freaking big will the main course be?"- Well, you've got the right idea.**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

It'd been about a month since Drago and his Bewilderbeast had effectively turned the residential part of Berk into a icicle hazard. Shards and big chunks of ice still remained intact despite being blasted at by Berk's most powerful dragons. Several vikings had unfortunately been frozen inside these chunks, victims of Drago's early morning raid on the beautiful island. Family members could only stare at their frozen dead bodies, presumably trapped forever. Perhaps the ice one would day melt, releasing the unfortunate viking corpses of Berk.

That would be nice.

Hiccup, now the young Chief of Berk, was still settling into his dad's aforementioned role. It was tough moving on from the events that transpired a month before so quickly, as being Chief was everything his dad complained and sworn it would be. Tough.

The problems he faced everyday ranged from a piece of fencing being knocked down by a dragon, to having deal with foreign relations with some feisty, hostile kingdoms. Hiccup was surprised how quick word spread about the crazy events that happened just a month ago to far away kingdoms he may have heard about once before. Apparently loose lips came equipped with wings.

His new role didn't come without his Greek Chorus, as Dagur would of put it. He couldn't do his job without them. Through every twist and turn they were always right there beside him. He felt honored to have such amazing representation and support. He probably would've died many times over if it wasn't for them.

Speaking of the Greek Chorus, they were all up to their own chagrins besides being Hiccup's left and rights.

Tuffnut and Ruffnut, while still being devout to Loki, had progressed into being surprisingly effective scouts whenever Hiccup needed information from foreign lands and needed to be discreet about it. It was nice not having to be the one to play the role of the mole anymore.

Tuffnut and Ruffnut had also accustomed themselves to part time day jobs. Tuffnut replaced Snotlout as the official weapons tester. Keeping him from launching an entire arsenal at a wooing Snotlout was the only tough part. Ruffnut had turned some heads when she enlisted herself to be the understudy to Gothi. It was a interesting a development, with even more interesting results. She had successfully picked up some productive medical tactics from Gothi, and created some effective medicines. Her physical treatments were a different story. Magnus had about run out of Gothi's hut screaming bloody murder after Ruff tended to his injured elbow. Phelgma the Fierce didn't fare much better when she went in with migraines. Then again, headaches and the twins are a match made in Valhalla. It was at least a start though for them.

Snotlout's knitting and sewing skills apparently veered into construction, as he often was seen repairing roofs and walls damaged by dragons coming in a little too hot. He also made an effective General for Hiccup, someone he could count on to get dirty jobs done. He still was of course, stuck up and reckless at times.

Okay, most of the time.

Fishlegs, was still the master of knowledge when it came to anything about a dragon or a dragon classification. You ever wondered what time day Nadders prefer to groom themselves? Do Monstrous Nightmares care what vikings smell like? Where can you find a Snaptrapper?

Actually, that one was still a bit of a mystery. It was the only dragon in the Book of Dragons that the group had yet to run into.

Fishlegs was also a excellent baker, and very satisfying chef. No one was sure where he got his culinary skills from. He just credits it to his love of food. He also was the one to usually lower a banner or a decor piece into tight places with the help of his beloved dragon Meatlug. Hiccup trusted him more than any other male on the island, except maybe Gobber, and he wasn't exactly the diplomatic type. Bottom line was he trusted him with his life.

Astrid was the centerpiece of Hiccup's life. Everyday Hiccup has the pleasure to work alongside her, fight alongside her, and be her lover. He would never take her for granted, and for good reason. Too many times they had been separated. Whether it had been by way of being captured, being on recon missions, or having to take separate paths in cleaning up a mess, the lost seconds still paged Hiccup with regret.

Being able to lead Berk to prosperity with his partner made it all worth it though. He thanked the God's for that one. He may have been born on February 29th, a human outcast none of the less, but damn it he felt lucky. He was with the love of his life.

Luck, had no hand in what was coming up though.

In just 20 minutes, he would be _marrying_ the aforementioned love of his life.

* * *

The sunset had began to sink into the western part ocean, leaving behind a flurry of scattered clouds off in the distance. People were filing into the Great Hall, taking a seat in the assigned spots they were given. A fancy imported chandelier or two hung over the dining tables. A crisp fire was burning in the fireplace. The vikings of Berk pulled out their fanciest clothes for the rare occasion. It was a scenic sight to say the least.

Gobber had colored his hook for a arm and peg leg interesting enough. His hook resembled the colors of Stormfly, Astrid's Nadder. His peg leg was blacked out with greenish slits, the color of Toothless' eyes. Gobber always was one to be way over the top. The fact that his prodigy and Chief was getting married probably sent him into maximum overdrive.

Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Heather, Dagur, Snotlout _,_ Atali, Mala, Eret and Fishlegs were stationed in the front row, along with Spitelout, Astrid's mom, the fancy version of Gobber, and Valka. Each had completed the pre-marriagal tasks they were assigned. Ruffnut had assisted in getting Astrid ready, although she probably wasn't much help. Tuffnut and Snotlout had the task of making sure the bridal couch and sword were well maintained and in order. Fishlegs had made the wedding cake, and was Hiccup's best man. The more mature adults were mostly in charge of the vikings setting up the wedding decorations. They also made sure extra safety precautions were in place just in case. Eret had sent his men on patrol throughout Berk.

Everything was practically ready. It was all now up to the lovebirds to show up. Something easier said than done on your wedding day.

Astrid was still in one backrooms, getting setup. She had her white ornate gown already on, and her hair in the same style it usually was. She couldn't believe the day had finally come for her and Hiccup to get married. It seemed like just weeks ago the wedding got pushed back two weeks, due to the excessive ice still hazarding Berk. She definitely knew what she was in for though. Marriages in the past had been fun and induced fun memories that would continue to stick in her head forever. She remembered her cousins getting married when she was six, seven, and nine. Two had been unions with foreigners. The other had moved to outside the archipelago about 10 years ago or so. She enjoyed watching the ceremonial sword get slung into the ceiling, and vikings getting drunk left and right. It generated some of her best laughs as a kid. She knew Hiccup would go over the top with his rings and vows. It was right up Hiccup's silky alley.

She couldn't wait to finally be official, both off limits from anyone else in the world. There was times where deep down she thought Hiccup would drift away from her, too occupied with dragons and traveling. But she didn't blame him. She was a warrior herself.

Her mind swung in thoughts about the wedding again, making Astrid reminisce. She thought about the dancing, the gift exchanges, and just the socialization in general. She was beginning to think this might be easier then she thought, clutching her kransen, her head-wear that symbolized her purity. It was a beautiful piece that her mother handed down to her.

Then it hit her. The bridal couch.

" _Oh no_. _How could I forget about that?"_

Astrid remembered the final part of the ritual, which involved the bride and groom consummating the marriage. _In front of spectators. Why is it even a thing?_

She knew _why_ it was a thing. But she was still completely bamboozled by it. It just didn't make any sense. She was in a trance for a moment when she heard knocking on the door, effectively taking her out of said trance.

"Miss Hofferson, about 15 minutes until showtime. I assume you have everything in order?" asked one of the wedding officiators. She didn't know her name, but matched the voice up with one she heard earlier.

"I've had everything in order for a while. You should probably be more worried about our macho Night Fury riding chief." She could hear the officiator walking away, perhaps taking her advice.

She knew exactly how much time she had left. She had been counting the minutes for hours. How could she not?

Astrid took one final glance into the mirror, still a little unaccustomed to the whole white gown getup. It was new, but nothing she couldn't handle. Especially with the kick-ass hair she had become accustomed too. She felt like she could take on entire fleet of scoundrels with it on.

"A little girly on the outside, but still a warrior on the inside. Not too bad." Astrid said to herself as she did a little panoramic 360, taking in of all her outfit. She noticed that her rear was a lot more on the prominent side with the gown. "Not too shabby either."

A few more minutes passed until she heard horns in and out of the great hall going off. It was basically the five minute warning. She calmly put a loose strand of hair back into place and started walking towards the backdoor. She proceeded to take a deep breath before opening it up.

"Showtime."

* * *

Hiccup was also in a backroom, on the more west side of the great hall. He was excited but at the same time had quite a few butterflies in his stomach. Becoming Chief was a lot easier of a process then this. Although there was a lot going on that day to keep him focused and centered. There probably wasn't going to be a giant fight with another giant ice spitting dragon right before his wedding. Although he had dug himself into deep holes in less then five minutes before.

He put away that thought as Toothless decided rub up against him, almost as if knowing he was deep in his own thoughts. Hiccup patted him on the head and stood up, stretching his arms out as he took a deep breath of his own, slightly adjusting the fur cloak he was given for the wedding. He had been waiting for this moment for a long time.

"Well bud, all that waiting and dreaming is finally coming to an end. I was beginning to think I was cursed to wait on the big moments in life forever." Toothless gave out a happy little growl as Hiccup finished up his thoughts. Toothless apparently could sense the anticipation in Hiccup's tone. His dragon senses appeared to be in full effect. Hiccup picked up a utensil that Toothless had knocked off the counter by accident and tapped his dragon on the nose with it. The dragon responded by responded by flicking his tail out Hiccup, almost as if daring him to try to tick him off.

"Easy bud, I'm sure someday you'll find the love of your life also. Or mate, I guess." Hiccup said he set the utensil down. Toothless let out a light groan, seemingly in a doubter attitude. "The world's pretty big bud. And we still have a lot of exploring to do. Chin up." Toothless just got excited at the mention of exploring. Hiccup collected himself and started to walk towards the door.

"Alright bud, you know where you're supposed to be?" Toothless stuck his tongue and did a small 360, as if anxious to get to his spot. "Good, glad to know my best dragon will be there by my side. Now, how about we start this party off the right way?" Toothless immediately started doing 360's and gave a celebratory light roar.

"And by that I mean on time. Astrid probably won't let me live down being late to our own wedding." Toothless gave a small nod, as if knowing not to test Astrid.

And on that note, Hiccup and Toothless scattered out of the back room and to their positions.

* * *

The crowd gave a handful of cheers as Hiccup got into position. Some may have been sarcastic as Hiccup had the tendency to disappear with Toothless from time to time, though less so when he became chief.

Hiccup looked into the front row and saw Fishlegs stand up quickly and head towards himself, looking like he was about squeal from anticipation.

"Looks like someones excited to be my best man. Careful Fishlegs, people might think its your wedding." said Hiccup, changing his smile from nervous to slightly smug. Fishlegs took his position alongside Hiccup and finally let go of his emotions.

"I'm sorry Hiccup! Its just that this is so beautiful! You don't get opportunities like this very often." Fishlegs took a deep breath after relishing in the moment for a bit.

"Just be careful when you do get married, you might die of happiness." Insisted Hiccup, patting his husky friend on the shoulder. Fishleg's face went from ecstatic to slightly sad quickly. Fishlegs looked at the ground awkwardly.

"Yeah like that will ever happen. I'm not exactly the best with relationships." Fishlegs said, lightly sighing. Hiccup's brows took a challenging stance.

"That's nonsense Fishlegs. You'll make a great husband some day and will catch the eye of a lot of women. You're also one of the original dragon riders, so you have the prestige factor."

"I couldn't even keep Heather on my side even though she has a brother perfectly capable of the running the island along with Mala. And I went through a weird Ruffnut phase where I couldn't even land her hand. I'm bad when it comes the ladies Hiccup." said Fishlegs, exasperated but still in a happy mood.

"Well have you even tried talking to either them recently? Maybe you're just good at catching them at the wrong time." suggested Hiccup, trying to will his friend on. Fishlegs looked up from the ground.

"Well, not really. Heather still resides on Berserker island and I'm actually kind of relieved Ruffnut passed on me if we're being honest. But I'll try my best Chief. You have my word." Hiccup smiled and gave his friend a slap on the back.

"Excellent. I look forward to your success Mr. Ingerman." Fishlegs blushed a little being referred to by his last name by Hiccup. "But lets just see how my own wedding goes first. I probably wouldn't take notes."

"There's always mental notes Hiccup." said Fishlegs, sharing a laugh with the groom. The duo looked onward as the crowd continued to converse.

In the first row Ruffnut was on the far end, nearest the wall, next to Tuffnut, of course. Snotlout was to the right of Tuffnut, stealing glances at Hiccup. He let out a over-dramatic sigh.

"I always thought I was gonna be the one to marry Astrid. I don't know what she sees in dragon boy." Snotlout looked at the twins, before hearing Heather, who was stationed to his right, speak up.

"Man I wonder why someone would be attracted to the person who ended a 300 year war, tamed and befriended a badass dragon, took out not one, but two giant evil dragons, and defeated several ruthless enemies who tried to stop him. He also turned out really well in the looks department. That never hurts."

"Details details, he's a one legged fishbone." Snotlout grumbled the last part. Snotlout sighed at her statement and turned back to the twins.

"So how's Berk self pro-claimed "finest warrior" doing Ruff?" Snotlout emphasized the "finest warrior" part pretty hard. Ruffnut laughed.

"Shes totally freaking out. She's a train wreck!" Ruffnut continued to laugh. Snotlout rose his head a little.

"Really?" Ruffnut completely stopped laughing on a dime.

"No. Shes perfectly fine Snothat. Now let Tuff and I get back to our game of bloody wrists." Ruffnut turned her eyes away from him and back towards Tuffnut, slamming her wrist into one of his. Snotlout snorted.

"First of all, only Dagur can call me that, second of all I'm pretty sure its supposed to be bloody knuckles." Tuffnut glanced at him for a breath moment, before continuing to slap his wrists against Ruffnuts.

"We put our own spin on it. Its what we always do. Duh. Now hit me harder sis!" Tuffnut yelled as Ruffnut complied, making Tuffnut yelp. Snotlout shook his and put his elbows on his thighs and rested his head on his fists, with an annoyed frown.

"Don't worry Snotlout, I'm sure you'll find a low esteem viking companion eventually. With persistence it might not even be too long." said Heather, speaking up to Snotlout again. Snotlout lifted his head up and smiled a little.

"Thanks Heather. It's nice to have a little support. Low esteem is good right?" Heather rolled her eyes and sighed as Snotlout added in the final part.

"For you, it might be." Snotlout didn't seem deterred and just continued smirking. Heather turned her body back towards Dagur, who was sharing eskimo kisses with Mala.

"Weddings are so fun milady! Remember when we threw a like a dozen throwing knives into the side of Captain Vorg's ship? Ah, that was magical." Dagur's voice was almost cracking. Heather put on a fake smile. Mala put her thumb on her chin, as if reminiscing.

"That was good fun. Not as fun as the activities on our honeymoon, but I still loved every second of it." Heather cringed and just decided to keep her head straight forward and plug her ears. Atali, who was next to Mala and Eret, looked really intrigued by every aspect of the wedding. Eret seemed to notice her curiosity as well.

"So I'm guessing you haven't been to a whole lot of weddings before?" asked Eret, his curiosity finally peaking. Atali shook her head.

"Zilch. Besides Mala and Dagur's of course. I'm from an all female island, remember?" Eret nodded at Atali, who wasn't wearing her usual crown.

"I've always been curious how you guys have sustained without any men for so long. Do you just train any girl who washes up on your beaches or do you actually recruit foreigners?" Atali looked like she was about to laugh a little, but held it in.

"Our Wing-Maidens birth homes are classified. As is any information on our scouts and where they recruit. But yes, we do recruit to answer your question." Eret nodded as a smug smile popped up on his face.

"I was always under the impression that you sent a few Wing-Maidens to the Northern Markets to get knocked up and return home with a child in tact." Eret chuckled a little as Atali slapped him in the shoulder. Eret rubbed his shoulder lightly and continued to smile. Atali was still glaring at the former trapper.

"I'll have you know that all of the women on our island are pure as fresh water. I meant it when I said we haven't had any contact with man, Eret." Eret just continued smiling.

"Well, all I gotta say is that settling down one day isn't the worse idea in the world. Being around a village of people again really tugs at your heartstrings sometimes. But in a goodway." Eret sounded sincere. Atali looked down at the ground awkwardly.

"Being the leader of the Wing-Maidens is my life duty. Anything else would just ruin the progress of the Wing-Maidens." Atali continued to look at the ground. Eret rubbed his chin.

"Every queen needs a king. Otherwise you're just a leader." Atali looked up at him and shrugged her shoulders. "Besides doesn't it get lonely sometimes on your own? It did for me, when I was away from basic civilization." Eret looked more seriously at her now. Atali sighed.

"You do make a point. But I have a duty to my people that I must retain. And yes, I do get lonely from time to time." Atali rubbed her wrist as she muttered the lonely part. Eret gave her a friendly smile.

"Just make sure to enjoy yourself these next few days. It's gonna be a blast. Just hopefully not literally." Eret patted her on the shoulder as he spoke. Atali finally cracked a full fledged smile.

"Thanks. I'll make sure to tip over a sheep or two." The two shared a laugh as some of the final vikings piled into the back rows. By the way things were looking, it looked like the wedding was due to start any second.

As if on cue the doors to the Great Hall swung open, allowing the minister to walk in. People quickly quieted down as the minister made his way to the front near Hiccup. Hiccup reached his hand out greeted the minister.

"Minister Kalvi, always a pleasure seeing you." Hiccup stopped shaking his hand. Minister Kalvi rubbed his sleeves a little and let out a small laugh.

"I see things have changed quite a bit since I was last here. Trained dragons, giant shards of ice, and a new chief. I guess a lot can happen in 12 years." Minister Kalvi pulled his mini officiating book out of his pocket and put it in his right hand. Hiccup stood and scratched his head awkwardly.

"Yeah, some for the better some for the worse." Hiccup sighed a little at the last part. Kalvi came over and patted him on the shoulder.

"Your father would be proud of you Chief Haddock. Trust me." Hiccup smiled a little at Kalvi's words and turned forward.

"Huh. Thought Astrid would've barged through those doors by now." Hiccup rubbed his stubble a little and turned to Fishlegs. "You don't think she would be lat-"

The doors crashed open and interrupted Hiccup mid sentence. Astrid and her father walked through, causing everyone to stand up. Hiccup was stunned by how amazing she looked while Astrid had big smile on her face.

Mr. Hofferson dropped her off next to Minister Kalvi and took his seat next to Mrs. Hofferson, who had tears in her eyes. Hiccup and Astrid immediately made eye contact that seemed to last forever. The minister took a quick glance at both of them and cleared his throat.

"Well now that we're all here, how about we light this fire?"

 **Thanks for reading to this point haha, stay tuned for updates!**


End file.
